Confidences
by Baekie Sue
Summary: Juillet 2016... il s'est passé un événement particulier... Éprouvant au plus haut point, même pour un mec se déshabiller sur scène c'est pas si facile... Imaginons que Baekhyun et Jongin sont ensemble dans cette réalité... la réaction de Jongin... Ma photo de couv j'étais obligée, il est trop beau mon Jongin (IRL : concept & fic de Gab EXO KaiBaek)
1. Chapter 1

Confidences...

* * *

Et si... en juillet 2016...

...

...

* * *

.

BIP !

Jongin regarde l'écran de son téléphone... C'est un message de Kyungsoo... **[Il l'a fait]**

 _"Merde... Alors comme ça il l'a bel et bien fait..._  
 _Ce corps qui n'appartenait qu'à moi... Il l'a offert en pâture aux fans... merde... c'est pas possible..._

 _Lui qui me disait qu'il était hors de question qu'il se déshabille sur scène, comment est-ce possible ? Je ne le comprend plus..._

 _Bien sûr, il leur avait promis... mais était-il obligé de tenir cette promesse stupide ? ... Je suis en colère, il n'avait pas le droit ! Pas le droit de... de me faire ça..._

 _Pourtant je le savais... c'est vrai... il me l'avait dit et on s'est disputé à cause de ça... j'en ai d'ailleurs simulé cette blessure pour ne pas assister à ce spectacle... mais j'avais espoir qu'il se dégonfle..._  
 _Qu'il se dégonfle... non... je savais qu'il ne se dégonflerait pas... pour lui une promesse est une promesse, même si elle est faite au public... mais je ne voulais pas me l'avouer... Je ne voulais pas... l'accepter..._

 _Je suis triste ... pour lui, je... non... arrête de te mentir à toi même Kim Jong In... tu es triste pour toi même, non même pas... tu n'es pas triste ! Tu es jaloux..._  
 _Merde... oui je suis jaloux... jaloux parce que ... parce qu'il est à moi bordel ! Et personne n'avait le droit de poser les yeux sur lui de cette façon, il n'y avait que moi qui avait ce droit ! Maintenant tout le monde à vu ce qui n'était réservé qu'à mes yeux... il s'est exposé et..._  
 _Merde... je ne devrais pas... je n'ai pas le droit de lui en vouloir alors que... j'en ai fait de même une infinité de fois... et qu'il n'a jamais rien dit... Il m'a toujours soutenu quoi que je fasse et moi... moi, je lui ai tourné le dos... par jalousie..._  
 _Mon dieu je l'ai laissé tombé ! Il s'est retrouvé face à une épreuve, face à un grand besoin de courage pour se jeter à l'eau et oser faire cette chose qu'il avait toujours refusé, parce que ce n'était pas... lui... et je n'étais même pas là pour le soutenir... merde merde merde... Baekhyun... Je te demande pardon... Il faut absolument que je lui demande pardon... j'ai été un con... Mais voudra-t-il encore m'écouter ? "_

 _..._

* * *

 _ **...Voilà Voilà... A moi maintenant ! ^^**_

 _ **Ceci était une petite introspection de Jongin... hihi ^^**_

 _ **Ce petit texte n'était destiné qu'à être un petit délire qui m'est venu tout à coup mais...**_

 _ **Et si on écrivait la suite ? ^^**_

 _ **Imaginons un peu ce qui s'est passé quand Baekhyun et les autres sont rentrés au dortoir ?**_

 _ **.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Confidences … et si...**

* * *

 _Après l'introspection de Jongin qui s'était rendu compte qu'il avait trop mal réagit vis à vis de Baekhyun, voici la suite :-)_

 _Je reprécise donc aussi que pour le bien de mon histoire, dans cette réalité Jongin n'était pas sur place, mais au dortoir et que Baekhyun ne l'a fait qu'une fois et n'a pas l'intention de recommencer :-D Quoi ? ^^_

 _J'espère que ce petit OS de réconciliation vous plaira :-) Oui réconciliation ^^ j'ai trop de mal à les laisser en froid, mon cœur supporte mal hihi ^^_

* * *

 _._

Regardant l'heure pour la énième fois, Jongin se leva du canapé ou il était affalé.  
Le concert était terminé depuis deux heures maintenant et les autres n'allaient plus tarder... Baekhyun n'allait plus tarder...

Et il était anxieux. La colère lui avait fait dire des choses méchantes à Baekhyun trois jours plus tôt et ils ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole depuis... Alors ce soir... Baekhyun allait-il accepter de lui parler, ou tout du moins... de l'écouter ? Allait-il accepter ses excuses ? Allait-il comprendre que tout ça n'avait été généré que par sa jalousie ? Allait-il...

Interrompu dans ses pensées et immobilisé quand la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit, Jongin regarda Chen rentrer, suivit de Kyungsoo et Chanyeol... Sehun et Suho... Yixing... et enfin Xiumin et Baekhyun.  
Comme d'habitude, certains s'affalèrent directement dans le canapé et Jongin qui s'était poussé pour leur laisser le passage, alla à la rencontre de Baekhyun qui se déchaussait, tandis que Xiumin filait déjà rejoindre Kyungsoo et Suho à la cuisine pour y déposer les sacs de plats à emporter qu'ils avaient acheté sur le chemin du retour.

Puis Baekhyun se redressa et passa près de lui en l'ignorant totalement, mais Jongin agrippa ses doigts à son poignet pour le stopper.

"-Baekhyun...  
"-Quoi ? Dit-il en regardant le sol, plutôt que lui.  
"-Je peux te parler ?  
"-Non...  
Puis récupérant l'usage de son bras brusquement, il fit un pas.

"-Baekhyun ramène ton cul par ici ! Cria alors la voix de Kyungsoo depuis la cuisine.  
"-J'arrive ! Et c'est sans un mot que Jongin le regarda filer, dépité...

Baekhyun lui en voulait encore beaucoup, malgré le fait que l'événement qui avait provoqué leur dispute soit passé... il devait vraiment réparer ça !  
Ces trois derniers jours "loin" de lui avaient été une torture, ces deux nuits... un enfer... il lui manquait... trop.  
Malicieuse souffrance que celle de l'avoir si près de lui chaque jour, mais si loin... chaque minute... Mais il l'avait blessé et c'était bien fait pour lui, il n'avait plus qu'à ramper et l'implorer de le pardonner d'avoir été un con.

Puis il regarda Kyungsoo ressortir de la cuisine en guidant Baekhyun vers la table et qui l'obligea à s'installer à sa place, avant de lui garnir copieusement une assiette de divers choses qu'il s'interdisait depuis des mois.  
"-Maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de manger correctement, sinon je vais chercher l'entonnoir et je t'y oblige. Dit Kyungsoo.  
Baekhyun rit.  
"-T'inquiète, j'en laisserai pas une miette.  
"-J'espère bien !  
"-Bah et nous alors ? Se plaignit Chen.  
"-Ça vient... Dit-il, alors que Xiumin et Suho arrivaient avec d'autres assiettes, verres et baguettes pour tout le monde. Venez vous asseoir.  
"-Tu manges un morceau avec nous Jongin ? Dit Xiumin qui le retrouva, toujours planté à l'entrée du salon où il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois.  
Jongin le regarda une seconde, puis baissa les yeux sur Baekhyun qui mangeait déjà avec appétit et il secoua la tête en retournant son attention sur son interlocuteur.  
"-Non... je... j'ai déjà mangé, j'ai pas faim, je te remercie.  
"-Sûr ? Même pas un peu de poulet ? C'est celui que tu aimes. Dit-il en lui montrant une des boites de plat à emporter, sur la table.  
"-Oui... je suis sûr. Assura-t-il en se détournant pour s'éloigner d'eux, se plantant devant la fenêtre de l'autre coté du salon.  
"-Hey ! Tu ne boites plus ! S'exclama Chen qui l'avait regardé s'éloigner, troublé par son comportement inhabituel, tout comme Xiumin et Kyungsoo.  
"-Non... Répondit-il simplement sans se retourner, pensif.  
Le silence qui s'en suivit, rendit atmosphère épais quelques secondes, puis Chanyeol demanda qu'on lui passe la boite de poulet et bientôt les conversations reprirent bon train.

Quelques longues minutes plus tard, longues minutes pendant lesquelles Jongin n'avait toujours pas bougé de son point d'observation à la fenêtre, écoutant les conversations sans les entendre, avec une impression de ne pas être là, une silhouette apparu sur sa gauche.  
Tournant la tête vers son nouveau voisin, Jongin découvrit qu'il s'agissait de Kyungsoo qui s'était posté là et regardait à présent dehors.  
"-Il faut que tu arrêtes de lui faire la gueule. Dit-il alors tout bas, sans le regarder.  
"-Je ne lui fais pas la gueule...  
"-J'espère, parce que ça n'a pas été évident pour lui, mais il a assuré... Jongin sourit, il n'en avait jamais douté.  
"-J'en suis sûr...  
"-Tu aurais dû être là !  
"-Je sais... Dit-il en baissant la tête.  
"-C'est pas bien ce qui se passe entre vous, c'est mauvais... Autant pour vous deux que pour la cohésion du groupe, tout le monde est mal à l'aise et c'est vraiment pas agréable.  
"-Je suis désolé.  
"-Le problème n'est pas là. Vous devez régler cette histoire. Vous devez vous parler et passer à autre chose !  
"-Il ne veut pas... m'écouter...  
"-T'inquiètes... je m'occupe de ça. Dit-il en partant aussi vite qu'il était apparu.  
Se mordillant la lèvre, Jongin posa son front contre la vitre. Il espérait vraiment que Kyungsoo arrive à convaincre Baekhyun d'accepter de parler avec lui...  
Puis se tournant vers l'autre coté du salon, il observa une seconde ses amis... et Baekhyun, qui discutaient avec animation et fila discrètement dans sa chambre.

Ce qu'il ne remarqua pas, c'est Baekhyun qui le vit s'éclipser et le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans le couloir, avant de baisser les yeux sur ses doigts qui trituraient nerveusement le pied de son verre.  
Puis une main se posa sur sa nuque, effectuant une pression pour qu'il se retourne et Kyungsoo qui était debout près de lui, lui sourit, avant de lui faire un signe de tête pour qu'il le suive.  
S'exécutant, Baekhyun lui emboîta alors le pas et Kyungsoo referma la porte de la cuisine derrière eux.  
"-Vas lui parler. Dit-il sans tergiverser, en s'adossant contre la porte.  
"-Quoi ? Mais non !  
"-Baekhyun arrête de faire l'idiot et va lui parler, ou tout du moins, écoute ce qu'il a à te dire, il... t'as bien vu dans quel état il est ? Il est tout aussi mal que toi. Il s'en veut...  
"-Mais c'est lui qui m'a dit...  
"-Je me fous de ce qu'il a bien pu te dire hier, avant hier... Moi tout ce que je sais aujourd'hui, c'est qu'il n'est pas fâché contre toi, il me l'a dit...  
"-Il te l'a dit ? Et pourquoi il te l'a dit à toi plutôt qu'à moi.  
"-Parce que je lui ai demandé... et aussi parce que tu refuses de lui parler pauvre pomme. Tu vois pas qu'il n'attend que ça depuis qu'on est rentrés ? Qu'il t'attendait à la porte quand on est arrivé, comme un petit chiot qui attend son maître ?  
Baekhyun baissa la tête, mais ne dit rien.  
"-Et toi ? Tu souffres de cette situation autant que lui... Pourquoi tu refuses de lui parler ?

"-C'est fini entre vous ? Dit-il en s'approchant de lui.  
"-NON ! S'offusqua Baekhyun, son cœur faisant un bond douloureux rien qu'à l'idée.  
"-Et bien alors ?  
"-Tu as raison...  
"-Et ?  
"-Quoi ?  
"-Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ? Dit-il en fronçant le front. Baekhyun le regarda alors avec de grands yeux.  
"-Je... Je ne suis plus là ! Et c'est avec un sourire amusé, que Kyungsoo regarda Baekhyun le contourner précipitamment et filer hors de la cuisine.

...

Jongin, lui, resté figé devant son chevet depuis qu'il avait allumé sa lampe, triturait du bout de l'index, la gourmette de Baekhyun, qu'il avait posé là, après l'avoir retrouvée dans ses draps deux jours plus tôt... Lui rappelant douloureusement ce matin, où il s'était réveillé seul dans ce lit, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps... et...

"-Je ne veux pas que notre histoire s'arrête ici. Dit tout à coup la voix de Baekhyun derrière lui.  
Un immense soulagement traversa alors le corps de Jongin et il ferma les yeux.  
"-Moi non plus... Dit-il en bougeant.  
Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner, que Baekhyun posait déjà sa tête entre ses omoplates, ses bras enroulés autour de lui.  
"-Je t'aime Jongin et je ne veux plus être fâché avec toi, tu me manques...  
"-Moi aussi je t'aime Baekhyun et...  
"-Pardon... Choqué qu'il s'excuse alors qu'il n'y avait pas de raison, Jongin se retourna alors brusquement, avant d'agripper ses mains de chaque coté du cou de Baekhyun qui s'était écarté de lui dans le mouvement.  
"-Non ! Ne t'excuse surtout pas ! C'est moi ! C'est moi qui te demande pardon Baekhyun. Je me suis comporté comme un con je... j'étais jaloux... je ne voulais pas te blesser, j'étais juste jaloux, j'ai été égoïste... Alors que tu es libre de faire tout ce qui te chante, tu ne m'appartiens pas je...  
"-Tu sais bien que si, idiot. Le coupa-t-il dans un sourire.  
"-Je suis sérieux. Dit Jongin en caressant l'angle de sa mâchoire de ses pouces.  
"-Mais moi aussi !  
"-Baekhyun...  
"-En fait... Je crois que c'est ça que tu n'as pas compris... Dit-il en s'écartant de lui, avant d'aller fermer la porte et tourner la clef dans la serrure.  
Puis revenant sur ses pas, il stoppa à un mètre de lui.  
"-C'est ça la différence entre elles et toi... Regarde... Dit-il en ôtant son tee-shirt, avant de le laisser tomber sur le sol.  
Tu la vois la différence là ? Demanda-t-il en faisant un pas en avant. Non ?  
Se mordillant la lèvre, son regard l'explorant sous toutes les coutures, Jongin ne répondit rien et Baekhyun s'approcha un peu plus de lui en saisissant sa main droite.  
"-Et là ? Chuchota-t-il en posant la main de Jongin sur son torse. Là ? Tu la vois bien la différence entre elles et toi ? Tu la sens non ? Dit-il en s'approchant toujours d'avantage, faisant glisser la main de son compagnon jusqu'à son ventre, puis sous sa ceinture. Réponds moi...  
"-Oui...  
Baekhyun sourit.  
"-Bien... parce que la différence entre elles et toi, c'est que tout ça... Dit-il en ramenant sa main sur sa peau, la faisant rapidement remonter le long de son ventre, son torse, jusqu'à son cou, sa nuque. C'est à toi... et que par conséquent, tout ça... Continua-t-il en glissant sa main libre sous le tee-shirt de Jongin, caressant sa peau jusqu'à son torse à son tour. C'est à moi.  
Prit d'un frisson, Jongin réalisa alors que c'était vrai... dans les deux sens... et agrippa plus fort ses doigts à sa nuque.  
"-Exact...  
"-Alors où est le problème ? Dit Baekhyun en se collant à lui.  
"-Y'a pas de problème...  
"-Alors maintenant tu m'embrasses et tu arrêtes d'être idiot !  
Jongin sourit.  
"-Y'a pas de problème. Répéta-t-il alors, avant de fondre sur sa bouche, le serrant contre lui, tandis que Baekhyun extirpait sa main de sous son tee-shirt, pour enrouler ses bras autour de son cou, répondant à son baiser dans une gourmande frénésie.

FIN

.  
... pour nous ^^

* * *

.

 _Oui... dans ma tête il s'est bien passé des choses... mais ça serait beaucoup trop indécent à retranscrire 3:)_

 _Il ne nous reste plus qu'à imaginer ces deux corps, que nous n'avons plus aucun mal à visualiser, se retrouver enfin... ;-) 3_

 _Enfin trêve de plaisanteries, je suis en train de me donner chaud là ^^ Voilà ! Ils sont réconciliés :-)_

 _J'espère que cette courte histoire vous aura plu._

 _Bisou à toutes et merci d'être là :-) 3_

* * *

 _Voilà pour celle-ci. Dès que j'ai un moment de libre je vous en posterai une autre, je ne sais pas encore laquelle_


End file.
